Sequoia Reagan
Sequoia Yona Ahyoka Reagan, pastor of a United Church of Christ Congregation, Younger sister of Adsila Ahyoka, Degotoga Atagulkalu, sister-in-law of Abooksigun Eluwilussit. Sequoia is the United Church of Christ Pastor. Sequoia is a Liberal Activist and she once sended a request to the Chawosaurian Government to immigrate to Chawosauria, but her first request was vetoed by Timothy Max Roosevelt, her second request was vetoed by Antonio Kingston, third request was vetoed by Joseph Lopez, her fourth request was even and unexpectedly vetoed by Samantha Wawetseka. Born and raised in the Cherokee Nation, she moved to Texas for a four year college degree, and married a member of the United Church of Christ, she asked her husband to convert her to Christianity, she was baptized in 1987?, and became a born again person, she had four children with him, and still lives in Texas. Early Life Sequoia was born on October 18, 1964 in the Cherokee Nation, Sequoia was a straight A student and she had always been a Liberal Student. Sequoia had always been exciting to her siblings, when her brother committed suicide, she was sad and alone, her brother, Degotoga, had been there for her until he moved away, her sister, Awinita, now took over, on which, Sequoia had been very successful with her grades, she won a scholarship for a four year college. She moved to Texas and moved to the University of Texas, where she met her future husband. Education and Career Sequoia attended the University of Texas and practiced to become a lawyer, on which, the college is where she met her future husband, Godric Reagan, she saw him once a break from studying and after a four year college time, she married Godric. Family & Children Sequoia has four or five siblings, four because she lost one brother to suicide, her mother died in 2015 and didn't knew until Adsila finally contacted her in June 1, 2016 on the basis of Montgomery's Sexual Controversy, Sequoia is married to Godric Reagan and has four children. Political and Religious Activism Sequoia is an Equal Rights Attorney and Pastor, she advocates for Social Justice and she was baptized by her husband, moving to another religion was a matter of controversy, she is a Democrat, but during the 1980s, she was Republican, she voted for Ronald Reagan twice and George H.W. Bush once, and moved back to the Democratic Party in 1992 because of Bill Clinton, she is still Democratic. Chawosaurian Controversy In 1986, her request to immigrate to Chawosauria was vetoed by Timothy Max Roosevelt because of her Christianity, Chawosauria's controversy with Christianity, was very bad, she sended four or five requests, but all of them are vetoed. Personal Life Sequoia is part of the United Church of Christ Christian Denomination, on which, she believes that the most happiness part of her childhood, was that when her mother used to take her to see the buffalo, the Native Americans used to have Controversies with the Buffalo, by hunting them down. Sequoia was great with World History and Politics, she planned on becoming a lawyer, and she done so, she is Cherokee and she did used to believe in the Cherokee Religion. See Also * Nittawosew Eluwilussit * Abooksigun Eluwilussit * Adsila Ahyoka * Degotoga Atagulkalu Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Southern Democrat Category:Southern Populism